equis_noctisfandomcom-20200213-history
Genesis X: Culmination
The party then returned to the Heimvald from Rakbana, where they found Heimcanaan to be burning. A force from Torm was invading, apparently trying to seize both the Renascentia Arcanum and the Janastone monolith, which the heimwargs were protecting with their lives. The party helped to repel this wave of the invasion, after which Warden gave to them the volume they sought. Not long after this, Nel -- still merged with Tan-Sul -- began to feel a call to all Living Janastones to deliver themselves to Jana's Peak. The group went to "Safe" Bay, the freebooter haven to the north of the Heimvald, in order to secure passage back to Northmarch. Here they briefly tangled with one of the more powerful street gangs before securing the passage they sought. On their return to Northmarch, they discovered Torm to be at war with Regnis, apparently over the Renascentia Arcanum. Pitched battles were scattered between the two nations, but mostly were centered around Jana's Peak. At Jana's Peak, they discovered that the colossus of chaotic magic -- called the "Mage Eater" by the Tormsmen who had tamed it -- had arrived, leaving in its wake a trail of terrible devastation. As it made its way to the monastery, it was torn apart seemingly effortlessly by the newly-arrived Void Immortal. Seeing that the party had brought with them their parts of the Renascentia Arcanum, he attempted to stop them, and so some of the party remained behind to battle him while the others went down to the hidden gathering place beneath the monastery. Nel was both killed in this struggle, and Captain Elias Ventir's Morpheus was extensively damaged. Jovian fought the Immortal for a time as well, but fled when his companions fell, joining the others further in. Several other enterprising heroes died to the Void Immortal as well. They were, however, able to fend him off long enough for the others to reach the hidden area. Here, they found the Sun Queen herself with an honour guard, a high-ranking priest of Torm and several Tormsmen, a large collection of Living Janastones led by Avarshinah, the monks of the monastery including Stenbruk, Jakos' werewolves and even a couple of hunters, and the Purified Tahl, all locked in a pitched, chaotic close-quarters battle. When the party arrived with the Renascentia Arcanum, the fighting stopped, as each party tried to either get them to surrender the book or use it in their favour. The Sun Queen wished to make of herself a new Immortal of Light, while the Tormsmen desired the incarnation of Ephereos on Equis. Avarshinah wished to see the fulfilment of her true scheme: she did not just want to restore Rakbana, but to restore the gateways to the Cradle of Creation and bring birth magic back into the world. Ultimately, the party favoured the Purified Tahl, transforming him into an Immortal: the Prismatic Immortal, chosen of Aal. With his new power, he purged the others from the chamber and departed to begin the process of truly reviving the Sun God. Category:Plot of Genesis